


Mind Your Manners

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, first everything tbh, justwriteit, sort of asexual!clint, starts before the relationship, they have sex anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, Clint thought that convincing Bruce to date him would be the hard part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Your Manners

**Author's Note:**

> "I understand the importance of telling my story. In 30 days, I pledge to write a 50,000 word story on Wattpad."  
> So, Wattpad's doing this thing (#justwriteit) and I decided to do this. So yay, Day 1.  
> Um, this will probably be rewritten later. Also, I doubt that I'll actually keep to the pledge but whatever, it sounds fun. 
> 
> Also, title is a work in progress

It started as all fairytale romances and no real life romance did.  
With a dance.  
It was at a charity event, yay Avengers, right? Free passes to the hottest (and boring-est) events ever.  
Tony was running the show, jumping between guests, smiling, drinking, while Natasha, Pepper and Coulson stood in a group and sent him disapproving looks, like a group of unimpressed parents who couldn’t interfere with the child because people were watching.  
Steve had had a crowd of people around him earlier, but Thor had noticed his discomfort (everyone had) and stepped in, tactfully playing an exaggerated version of himself and demanding Steve explain to him how the dances work.  
The rest of the Avengers had been secretly impressed.  
Clint was bored. But he was a spy, and an assassin, and he could make his own entertainment.  
He made his way to the opposite side of the room, where Bruce was lurking by the buffet table, huddled up as much as possible without looking over anxious. He’d really mastered that look.  
He sidled up to Bruce. “Enjoying yourself?”  
Bruce looked at him with a sheepish smile and shrug. He gestured to Tony with a cup-holding hand. “Tony seems to be enjoying himself.”  
“Tony always enjoys himself when he’s the centre of attention.”  
Bruce nodded with a proper smile. “He’s not all bad.”  
“Depends on your definition of bad.” Clint replied, watching him flirt with a group of girls. He shook his head. “Natasha is going to kill him.”  
Bruce looked over at Natasha. “I think she’ll be fine.”  
Clint looked at her and sighed. “They’re going to be horrible for each other.”  
Bruce nodded. “Or perfect for each other.”  
“How romantic,” he teased. “Who knew you had it in you?”  
Bruce gave him a wry look, then waved at the crowd. “Aren’t you going to go flirt?”  
“Is that what you think of me? I have other hobbies, you know,” he said in mock hurt.  
“Sorry. Are you going to go flirt-slash-eat-slash-shoot-someone?”  
Clint pouted. “I _was_ going to hang out with you here, but now I don’t know if you deserve it.”  
Bruce raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to watch over me. I _am_ technically an adult.”  
Clint shrugged. “So am I, _technically._ ” He grinned. “Doesn’t mean you don’t want company.”  
Bruce flushed, just slightly. If Clint didn’t have his renowned ‘bird eyes’, as Tony mocked him, he wouldn’t have noticed it.  
Clint felt selfishly happy about that, the break in Bruce’s legendary control.  
Well. _Legendary_ wasn’t the right word. _Infamous,_ probably was better. _Incorrectly infamous and actually legendary_ self-control. Yep. Clint didn’t know why he was an archer when he had such an awesome way with words.  
“I don’t hear a no,” he teased.  
Bruce looked down, then back with a hint of determination. “If you have nothing better to do.”  
Clint ignored the self-deprecation of the remark and draped his arm over Bruce’s shoulder. “What, hanging out with the smartest man in the room? Who knows, you may rub off on me.”  
“Tony would contest that, I think.”  
“Tony’s too busy orchestrating his own suicide,” Clint said, gesturing with his free hand to Nat and Tony’s over-exaggerated flirting competition. “Fifty bucks on Natasha.”  
“No deal.” Bruce shifted uncomfortably, but didn’t move away from him.  
This was going well, he thought happily.  
It _had_ to. Clint was definitely, a hundred percent, going to make his move today. He had sort of fallen for the tweed-clad scientist, ever since they’d both moved in to the Avengers tower. Well not _fallen_ fallen, because he was a super spy and an archer and a more dashing and handsome modernised version of Robin Hood, or perhaps Merida. Tony and Natasha had yet to decide which nickname fitted better. So yeah, not fallen fallen. But Bruce was very attractive and cute and somewhere down the line Clint had got it into his head that he _had to have that._  
So he grinned and snuggled closer to him. “What, I thought you and Tony were science bros?” He shook his head. “What happen to bros before hoes? Science before spies?”  
“Science is about evaluating the situation and coming up with the most likely hypothesis’ and theories. I’m sure Tony would agree with my response, since Natasha is,” he waved a hand at her. “Definitely going to win.”  
Clint shook his head again, disappointedly. “Relying on science instead of trusting your friend.”  
“Science is a better friend.”  
“I’m hurt.”  
Bruce flushed imperceptibly again, but bit back with, “Science can fix that.”  
Clint raised an eyebrow. “ _But,”_ he drawled, pulling Bruce closer. “Can science hold you close and offer you comfort?”  
Bruce thought about it. “If you invented a robot to do so.”  
“Scientists have an answer for everything.” Clint mumbled.  
Bruce bumped against him. “We can’t all be jocks.”  
Clint spluttered. “You think I’m a jock?”  
Bruce gave him a curious look. “Don’t you?”  
Clint shrugged. “I thought I was a loner? Maybe the popular guy…?”  
Bruce rolled his eyes. “Sure you are. Jock.” He muttered under his breath.  
Clint laughed, and suddenly the music changed, and the dancefloor was suddenly swarmed by couples.  
Clint wasn’t sure about the correlation between a charity event commemorating something about superheros and civilian something something and dancing.  
 _But…_  
“Care to dance?”  
Bruce looked at him suspiciously. “Yes because putting the emotionally unstable guy in a potentially embarrassing situation in front of a crowd is a perfect idea.”  
“I know, I came up with it,” Clint quipped, then more seriously added, “I’ll lead.”  
“You can dance?”  
“James Bond type, remember?” He stepped away from him and offered his hand.  
“Did James Bond ever dance with Dr Jekyll?”  
Clint blinked innocently. “There was a whole Christmas special about it. Hyde and Bond.”  
“That’s terrible.”  
“So was the special.”  
Bruce rolled his eyes, but took Clint’s hand. Clint resisted the urge to squeeze it gently as he pulled the man onto the floor.  
He gently fell into position, a hand on Bruce’s waist and the other intertwined with his as Bruce put his free hand on Clint’s shoulder.  
Bruce pulled that face he pulled when he was thinking. “I’ll never understand how couples dancing relates to the whole “Celebrating the decrease of crime” thing.”  
Oh right, that was the theme. Clint shrugged. “Rich people like parties.”  
“That they do,” Tony said as he passed them, hand in hand with Natasha.  
Bruce and Clint swapped looks then laughed, moving off again.  
“So you can dance too?” Clint commented.  
Bruce shrugged. “Rich people like parties, scientist like rich people.”  
“And yet you still chose Nat over Tony?”  
“ _Science,”_ Bruce reminded him.  
Clint grinned and stepped closer. “Human comfort.”  
Bruce rolled his eyes. “Pervert.”  
Clint shook his head. “If I was pervert, my hand would be _here._ ” And he let the hand on Bruce’s waist slide down to grope his butt, expecting Bruce to move it away.  
Bruce shook his head. “Perve.” But he made no move to take it away.  
After the initial shock wore off, Clint decided to enjoy it. “Same could be said for you,” he teased.  
Something dark glinted in Bruce’s eyes. “True,” he said, and Clint realised that somewhere along the way, Bruce had taken over leading their dance.  
He grinned and squeezed him gently. “ _So-ooo_ does this mean something?”  
“That you should get out more?”  
Clint grinned and retook control over their dance. “You know what I mean.”  
Bruce blinked and shrugged. That blush was back.  
“Like,” Clint pushed, “suppose I were to ask you out on a date…”  
Bruce’s eyes glinted again. “Mmm?”  
“Would this mean you would say yes, or demand we skip straight to sex?”  
Bruce’s cheer faded. “Clint…I can’t umm…”  
“Right.” Clint said quickly. “I know. But date?”  
Bruce nodded, but without the same flirty edge from before.  
Clint wasn’t sure if that was a victory or not. “So we’re going to date?” he said in a teasing voice, trying to fix that faux-pas.  
“Apparently,” Bruce replied in a similar tone. He smiled. “Then again, the communication between jocks and nerds have never been that clear.”  
“Popular guy,” Clint corrected.  
“That’s Tony.”  
“ _Other_ popular guy.”  
Bruce rolled his eyes and stepped away from him as the music stopped. “See you later then?” he offered.  
Clint smiled. “Yep.”  
Bruce walked away.  
Clint looked around awkwardly then disappeared into the crowd.  
  
  
  



End file.
